Ina container holder for a vehicle, a horizontally long display plate provided on the front of the drawer-type container holding member is made to emit light such that the light is guided to the display from the light source through the light guide member. (See Patent Literature 1)
When the display plate having such a length is made to emit light by a single light source, luminance on the side part of the optical axis relative to the luminance on the optical axis of the light source is reduced, and it is difficult to uniformly brighten the entire display plate.